


Love Hurts

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Triple Drabble, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, "Expelliarmus."

Her lower lip trembled. 

Harry hated it when Ginny's lower lip trembled. He was rubbish with crying girls, and one thing he'd liked about Ginny was that she didn't cry—at least she hadn't before. After two years of dating him, she cried all the time.

It was his own ruddy fault.

"I'm sorry-"

Ginny's eyes flashed; Harry reacted on instinct, _Expelliarmus_ coming to his lips before her wand reached its target. 

"Hexing me isn't going to change anything."

"It might make me feel better."

Harry let out a deep breath and returned her wand.

At least she wasn't crying.

~

Harry's legs wobbled from a powerful jelly-legs jinx, but his face was decidedly worse. Who knew bat-shaped bogeys could be so vicious?

From the way Draco studied his nose, Harry knew he hadn't been successful in hiding the resulting marks.

"No need to ask how it went."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Draco narrowed his eyes, left the room, and Harry groaned. He wasn't up for a row, not when things with Ginny were finally over. 

But Draco returned with a salve that he rubbed liberally over Harry's nose and cheeks. At Harry's questioning look, Draco's lips quirked. 

~

"You're not going to say anything?"

Draco shook his head and continued rubbing the sticky substance over Harry's face. 

"You're really not? No litany of curses or calling Ginny a cunt or vowing your revenge?"

"Revenge, that's rich."

Harry crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't you want revenge? She hexed me!"

"Only because you let her."

"What—I…how did you know?"

"You, who defeated the Dark Lord with _Expelliarmus_ , couldn't disarm the littlest Weasley?" Draco snorted. "Not likely."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry mumbled.

"Good." Draco grinned and slipped his hands around Harry's waist. "Now we can celebrate."


End file.
